The Clinical Virology Core Laboratory is intended to represent an integral component of UCSF Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) by providing state-of-the-art resources to the local community of HIV researchers for: To ensure the facilities and equipment to perform state-of-the-art virologic evaluations of clinical samples. To provide expertise, facilities, and assistance for the isolation and propagation of IV from clinical samples. To provide expertise, facilities and assistance for the quantitative determination of viral burden extant in clinical samples. To maintain and further develop methods to evaluate the sensitivity of HIV isolates to experimental antiviral agents. To continue to develop and disseminate virologic methods for the detailed investigation of the natural history and treatment of HIV infection. To continue intralaboratory QC/QA standards and procedures. Given the close intellectual and physical relationship of the proposed CFAR Core Facilities, we expect that the synergistic interactions that have emerged over the past two years will continue to flourish.